


Generations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Generations  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's Prompt: Mother  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ highlight for warning * MPreg implied.*  
 **A/N:** Yay fluff! :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Generations

~

“Your mother was lovely,” Molly said. “You take after her.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks for sharing these pictures with us...” He paused to collect himself, leaning into Ron, who pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Thanks, Mum,” Ron continued. “We appreciate you letting us look through your old photo album.”

Molly smiled. “You’re welcome, dears.” Patting Harry’s knee, she stood up. “I’ll just get some tea, shall I?”

When she’d disappeared into the kitchen, Harry sighed. “This is so hard,” he said.

“I know.” Ron patted Harry’s belly. “But trust me. She’ll be thrilled you’re about to be a mother, too.”

~


	2. Preparation

**title:** Preparation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Mother  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ highlight for warning * MPreg implied.*  
 **A/N:** Molly needs to get the boys ready.   
**Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Preparation

~

Molly paused at the door, watching Harry and Ron as they sat on her couch together.

When Harry had ended up with Ron instead of Ginny, Molly had been initially surprised, but not disappointed. It was clear they were happy together, and their joy made it impossible not to be thrilled for them.

Then, her world shifted. “She’ll be thrilled you’re about to be a mother, too,” Ron said, and Molly gasped. Harry was pregnant? She smiled. Her boys were in for quite a ride!

Snickering, Molly levitated the tea tray. Time to prepare them for what was to come.

~


End file.
